Closed Heart
by XoJLRoX
Summary: When Randy is involved in a storyline with his former lover, will the sparks be re-ignited or will he fall in love with his best friend, the person always by his side, Ashley Massaro? Ashley/Randy/Stacy
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

{Bang}

I continued to look at the floor after she left I couldn't move from that spot it was over everything we had together was over and she didn't care . I trusted her with my heart and she failed me. It meant that everything we had was a lie. And now I don't know where to run. As I gather strength to look at where she disappears the memories begin to replay in my head. All the precious and sacred moments we had were gone. I promise myself right then and there that my heart will have to remain closed to divert all pain from coming in.

-xxxxxxx-

1month later..

JC -Randy! Get up dude we got to go to a meeting!

R- Alright I'm up, happy.

Jc - yeah now come on lets go were gonna be late.

R- Great another time to see her face again an awesome way to start my day

(At the meeting)

Vince: Will you all take your seats please thank you. As you all Know today is the day our diva search winner first day so let's all me her feel that is all you may go. Oh! Wait randy I need to speak with you for a moment.

R: Sure wasup

Vince: well I was wondering If you can be the one to show Ashley around I don't have time to do it and I trust so if please take her around then you can just say good bye and go your separate ways.

R: fine I'll do it. {Great now I'm stuck babysitting}

Vince: great here she comes now Ashley! How are you?

A: fine how are you?

Vince: fantastic may I introduce u to randy Orton he is a superstar but today he is your tour guide. Well I'm off bye.

A: Hi! I'm Ashley Massaro

R: Hi I'm Randy nice to meet u

A: Well, shall we start the tour

R: We shall.

That's the first time I met my best friend .We were the same person but spilt in two there's nothing I couldn't tell her we clicked from the start. I had never met someone I trusted since Stacy and I felt good to be whole again. Stacy meant so much to mean and I knew that I had never healed from what happened. I knew that the wound was about to be opened again once we were force to work together again.

-xxxxxxx-

{Knock! Knock!}

A - Randy open up come on what's wrong?

R – Nothing.

A – Come on its can't be nothing you practically ran out the meeting when Vince said the you and Stacy have a story line so you want to open the door and tell what's wrong or should I get John to break it down ?

R- Fine. Come in.

A – Okay. Tell me…What's wrong?

R- Well remember when you asked me if Stacy and I dated?

A – Yeah so ……

R – Well I told you I didn't want to talk about it, well we did and we had a very bad break up .

-xxxxxxx-

Flash back

R – Stacy you here?

S – Yeah in here (she said in a low voice)

R – Hey baby, what's wrong?

S - Randy I'm pregnant !

R- Wow. Well umm we can make this work

S – Randy, it's not yours.

R – What!? Are you saying you cheated on me?

S – I'm sorry!

R- Who is he?

S- I don't know. I was drunk and it happened I'm so sorry I wanted tell you early but I was afraid you would snap…

R- And you think this is better telling me when we were about to announce our engagement to the roster!? You are unbelievable I can't even look at you.

S – Randy I'm so sorry, words can't express how I feel but I will tell you I'm not having this baby and I don't think we should see each other anymore.

R – Get out!

S – Just to let you know I'll never stop loving you and that you will always be in my heart. Good bye. I love you.

End flash back

-xxxxxxx-

A – Randy, I'm so sorry.

R – I can't revisit that pain again. I will not do it. It hurts too much she was my soul and now I just got it back, I can't lose it again.

A – It's okay Randy. I'll be here for you if you need me.

R – Ok thanks, but I just want to alone right now.

Just remember not matter what I will be there for you …always.

-xxxxxxx-


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Randy's pov

I was convinced that there was a reason why I had been put in this story line with Stacy. But I couldn't figure out why and I was determined to find out why. However I was still afraid that it would break down the wall I built around the wound that she had made. Could I handle being around her again? Should I ask Vince to change the storyline? But as I asked myself these questions something that Ashley had said to me kept replaying in my head..

_Just remember not matter what I will be there for you …always_

From that point on I knew that whatever I was up against I was not alone.

{1st day of storyline with Stacy}

"Ash, I'm nervous what do I do? What if I forget?" said randy

"Oh my gosh would you chill out, you're gonna do fine just remember I'm right here if you need me always. Okay? Now go in there and make her see what a good guy she lost." said Ashley

"Thanks Ashley. That's why I love you so much, you're always there for me." said Randy

"I love you too" said Ashley in a whisper as she watched Randy walk away.

[Ashley's POV]

There he goes the man I love and want so desperately to be with and he has no idea that I love him. But he doesn't want to be with me and all I can be is "the best friend". Every time we are together I am the happiest person in the world. I laugh more when I'm with him and I live more when I'm with him. But I can't sit here and watch him fall in love with a girl that doesn't need him like I do. I don't know if I can handle it . She had her chance and she ruined it when will he see that I've always been standing right here, waiting for him.

"Ash, come on I'm done. Let's head back to the hotel." said randy

"Okay be right there!" said Ashley

_Great time to live the lie of not being with him_

As weeks passed it became harder and harder to stand by his side and watch him fall for Stacy. I couldn't believe after all that had happened he was letting her back into his heart. After 2 months of acting like it was nothing I finally stop standing by his side. The day I finally couldn't take it I snapped. It was a regular RAW taping when I was walking through the corridors and I caught a glimpse of Randy and Stacy kissing. I ran out and found the nearest bar I could find. It had been a couple hours and John came looking for me but I didn't want anybody to stop me from drinking all the pain away. John was starting to get frustrated so he called Randy for help.

{On the phone}

"_Randy! I need your help!" _

"_What happened?" asked Randy cluless_

"_It's Ashley. She needs your help."_ John said sounding like he had no one else to turn to.

"_Where are you? I'll be right there."_ said Randy

[Randy's POV]

I walked in to find John yelling at Ashley to go back to the hotel. She was beyond drunk to the point, I don't even think she remembered her name. I haven't seen her in two months, she kept avoiding me and not returning any of my phone calls and I didn't know why. I had done nothing to her and she still didn't want to see me. But I was gonna still be there for her no matter what.

"_Ash, come on get up baby."_ I said

"_No! You don't care about me, just go away!"_ said Ashley angrily

With that I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. I put her in the car without a fight since she was too busy puking in a bag to notice anything. We finally reached the hotel and she was still pretty drunk to leave her alone so I brought her to my room. I set her down on the bed and she began crying.

"_Ash, what's wrong?"_ I asked her

"_You don't care your too busy to notice anything when your beloved Stacy is around."_ said Ashley

"_What do you mean I don't care about you? You know that I love you."_ said randy

"_Yeah love as a best friend, as a sister, but not as a lover."_ mumbled Ashley

"_What are you trying to say to me Ashley?... because your making no sense right now."_ said Randy

"I'm saying that I love you, that I am in love with you. But you don't see it. I've always been right here, waiting for you. I'm saying I can't sit here anymore and watch you fall in love with Stacy again. I just can't." said Ashley as she choked on her words and tears rolled down her face.

And with that she got up and headed for the door. Within a split second she was gone. I couldn't believe that she was in love with me what was so great about me. What could I offer her? As I tried to contemplate what just happened I realized that I didn't want Stacy at all. That all I needed was what was right beside me all along, which was Ashley. By judging what had just happened I had lost her forever. As I sat there for the rest of the night trying to figure out how to get her back. I realized I truly did love Ashley Massaro.


	3. Chapter 3

ASHLEY'S POV

Remembering the things i said to Randy last night I realized i just needed to clear my head for a few days. So i decided to go home to new york. I let vince know i was taking a couple personal days. I had only let maria know where i was for safety reasons. So with all the pride i had left i took a flight bac home. Trying

to leave the feeling of pain and rejection behind.

RANDY'S POV

As soon as ashley left i knew i was inlove with her for the start. I saw her tears and wanted wipe them away. When she turned around to say i love i wanted to say back and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. But there i sat looking at the door she had dissappeared from.I knew i needed to find her tell her how i felt so with that i got up took a quick shower and was out the in pursuit of the dirty diva.

( IN THE LOBBY)

_hey John where ash is i really need to talk to her Randy said with hesitation in his voice _

_no i haven't seen her all day why whats up ? john asked _

_well no i shouldn't say it ............ okay never mind i want to tell her i love her. Randy said like a weight was i his shoulders __( like big show cough cough lol) _

_its about damn time you tell her said John _

_what do you mean about damn time said randy questionablely _

_well its not like you cant see it when your together if i'm in the room and she is with you i bet you wont even notice me. Just shut up and go find her and let the 2 most perfect for eachother be together. said john truthfully _

_k i'm out ttyl said Randy _

RANDY'S POV

I don't know why but i couldn't find her any where. It was very frustrating i just wanted to find her cause i just wanted to see her smile at me and only at me. ofcurse thinking this i wasn't paying attention to where i was going. And walked into Maria

_oof! sry maria i wasn't really paying attetion to where i was walking said randy _

_o its okay i wasn't looking either said maria _

_actually i'm glad i ran into do u know where ashely i need to talk to her asked randy hopefully _

_well..... said maria hesitating _

_please if you know where she is i really need to know where she is becuz i have to tell her some thing very important said randy pleading _

_okay but you didn't hear it from me okay said maria secretive _

_okay said randy _

_she is on plane to go back home to take so time to breath she said its personal and only told me and vince cuz she didn't want to be brothered to explain. okay thats all i can say i g2g ill see you later said maria _

_thanks i really apprecaite it well i guess i'm off to the NYC!!! said randy _


End file.
